


Cry With You

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Do you think you could do a Owen x reader songfic imagine based on hunter Hayes “cry with you?
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Cry With You

When you try not to look at me  
Scared that I’ll see you hurting  
You’re not hiding anything, no  
And frankly it’s got me worried  
Nobody knows you better than I do  
I keep my promises, I’m fighting for you

Owen hadn’t met your eyes since you returned to the island. It should have been simple to contain the escaped dinosaurs and figure out if the park was worth savaging, if not what needed to be done with the dinosaurs. Whoever thought it was a good idea to call him in to the wrecked steakhouse where Echo’s charred body rested needed a good beating, it was bad enough you’d never find enough of Charlie to at least bury but you couldn’t even recognize Echo. It got to the point where he wouldn’t look at you, if you asked what was wrong he told you nothing, everything was fine. You knew he was hurt, that he wouldn’t let you in worried you. You promised him that you’d help him get the girls back but it had become as much you fighting for him as it was fighting for them.  
You’re not alone  
I’ll listen till your tears give out  
You’re safe and sound, I swear that I won’t let you down  
What’s hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, with you  
You wished he would let you help. You’d always been each other’s safe place, the reassurance that there was someone there. Someone to listen to you and have your back, that person that wouldn’t ever let you down no matter what happened. Knowing how much he was hurting made you hurt just as badly. He tried to say he didn’t need you to stay with him, as if you hadn’t always stayed with him. You had reluctantly agreed when he insisted on sleeping separately, as if you could keep letting him pretend he wasn’t hiding his hurt from you.  
You could hear him in the bathroom, he hadn’t even tried to muffle the sound as he lost what little you’d coerced him in to eating for dinner. Biting back your own tears you grabbed him a bottle of water and went to sit with him in the bathroom. He only lasted long enough to rinse the bile from his mouth before the dam he’d constructed gave out and the tears broke free. With his face buried against your chest he couldn’t see the tears that flowed freely from your own eyes.  
I’m not going any place  
I just hate to see you like this  
No, I can’t make it go away  
Oh, but keeping it inside won’t fix it  
I can’t give you every answer that you need  
But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me

“I’m here baby, I’m right here,” You murmured as he clung to you, practically laying on top of you now that you’d gotten him to a bed. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” You hated having to see him like this. You didn’t have answers or whatever words he needed to hear, you couldn’t make it go away. Even if you had any of that you wouldn’t know what to do, Owen had always been the rock. If the situation were reversed he’d know just what to do, but it wasn’t. He needed you to be his rock, so even if you couldn’t make his pain stop you could listen. When he found the words that was what you would do, hear every single word until he didn’t have any more to say.

You’re not alone  
I’ll listen till your tears give out  
You’re safe and sound, I swear that I won’t let you down  
What’s hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
Yeah, I cry with you  
“I was supposed to protect them. They trusted me to lead them and now two of them are dead and the other two are missing.” Owen avoided uttering their names. You had both known going in that Charlie and Echo were certainly dead, Delta presumed the same. It was your idea to bury them, after everything they deserved that much. You knew that you’d be unlikely to even find pieces of Charlie big enough to bury, you refused to even go along to look, but at least you could bury two of them. You’d helped search for Delta’s body but found nothing, considering that Blue had survived being thrown in to a wall you held out hope that Delta had been the same and the sisters were safe somewhere, together. You never anticipated being brought in to the blackened corpse of a raptor that had been so dear to you both. The thought of Echo brought you both back to tears.  
You need love tough enough to count on  
So here I am  
“I have to go see them…they need to know I’m sorry,” He choked out, you knew he meant the graves. You drove, even if he was in the state to drive you hadn’t told him they’d been buried outside their old paddock. Owen left his head against the window of the jeep as you drove, keeping one hand tightly laced with yours. When you pulled up to the paddock he pushed away more tears as he stumbled from the vehicle. “They’re finally free,” He muttered as you knelt with him in front of the pair of graves honoring the girls that had spared your lives at the cost of their own. Echoing the sorrow in your hearts came two cries from the woods beyond. Even knowing they were so close did little to lift the pain, their calls mourning the loss of their sisters as you and Owen mourned the loss of two of your girls. Just the small comfort that none of you were alone in your hurt.  
You’re not alone  
I’ll listen till your tears give out  
You’re safe and sound, I swear that I won’t let you down  
What’s hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
You’re not alone, oh no, baby


End file.
